A Chance
by TheNappingKoala
Summary: After catching Inuyasha with someone else, a heartbroken kagome seeks comfort and refuge from her friend koga. The thing is he's married to ayame.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello, this is my first Inuyasha story and I do hope you enjoy it. As much as I love Inuyasha and Kagome, I wish she had given Kouga a chance. Like I do in every story I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters. Thank you for reading!

* * *

 _Inuyasha_? Was Kagome's first initial thought after she heard the screen rustle, _gone again_ , this was fourth time he had left their shared cottage, they did not share the same futon, but they shared the same space. She had noticed he would leave for a few hours at night and return looking happy, _There's someone else_ she thought, _no..he's not like that, shes gone_ her other side tried to reason.

Whatever it was she had to find out who it was. She waited for a few minutes making sure he didn't hear her, then she grabbed her bow and arrows in case she needed it, she slipped out the door and followed him.

Ten minutes into following Inuyasha she noticed that they were near the tree that Kikyo would always be at.

 _Please no..._

A soul collecter approached Inuyasha, wrapping around his waist pulling him furthur into the forrrest

"Kikyo?" he called out once they were closer, he could feel her aura

No response

"I'm here." she finally responded, stepping out from behind a tree, walking to him.

He walked to her wrapping his arms around her waist holding her close. he breathed her scent in, she smelled like the earth. She gladly placed her arms around his neck, she had missed him. He kissed her forehead, looking down at his beloved priestess.

"I love you." he nuzzled his nose against her neck, she sighed. Kikyo didn't respond, she didn't have to he knew how she felt about him.

"You can't keep doing this," she pecked his lips, "eventually you'll have to choose."

He looked at her, "you know how I feel about you and what I will choose, just give me a little bit, please." she nodded.

He started kissing her neck gently and her lips, they were too enwrapped with each other that they didn't notice Kagome watching them. She didn't cry, she just stood there watching them, her heart feeling like it was being crushed into small pieces, falling and smashing over and over again.

* * *

"inuyasha." Her heart violently hammering in her chest.

His head snapped around. Shit.

"Kagome...fuck." he wasn't prepared for this, this was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I'm sorry Kagome, it's just I'm still mated to her and-"

"YOU'RE MATED TO HER AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" she screamed at him

"Kagome, he has been mated to me for a while,even after death he has remaied loyal, that is the way of the yokai." Kikyo felt somewhat bad.

"Stay out of this."

"Kagome...I'm sorry..it was hard to bring it up to you and..and _" I didn't want to hurt_ you he thought

"Inuyasha-" her voice cracked as she tried not to completly fall apart in front of him. "I left my home to be with you, I left my mother, father, and brother to stay wyith you...and you have been mated all this time."

"I'm sorry, I really-"

"don't" she was done with him, she was tired of being looked as a fool

"Kagome"

"I'm tired of this. It's not even the fact that you've been mated to her, but it's also the fact that you lied to me, sneaking off behind my back..I'm tired of this. I don't want to see you. I wish I had stayed in my time."

"You don't mean that." his felt a lump in his throat form.

"I do mean it. I wish I hadn't wasted my time with you. I wish I hadn't stayed here. I wish I was home. I wish I had never met you Inuyasha!" she screamed at him, tears running down her face.

She ran off blindly into the woods, she heard her name being called out but she kept on running, not caring where she ended up, she just wanted to get away. She kept running until she tripped on a rock, her head smacking down on the dirt. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks, she stiffled a sob.

"Kagome?"

* * *

Me: Hello reader/s, I hope you enjoyed this. Comments would be appreciated. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving

Me: As always I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters! I apolizize if I took forever uploading this.

* * *

"Kagome?"

"Ginta?" she sat up, wiping away her tears feeling embarrassed to have been caught crying on the floor. Of all places of all time why did he have to show up, "what are you doing here?" _Please don't notice, please don't ask, I'll break down_

"I was out looking for some food with Hakkaku..what are you doing here?" his brows furrowing, why was she alone? All he could smell were her salty tears, he knew she was upset, but he didn't want to intrude.

"I was um..." Kagome didn't feel like explaining what had happened earlier, "I was out for a walk, and I tripped on uh this rock..."

"Why aren't you with Inuyasha? Is he around?" Ginta looked around, no sign of her companion, he had a strong feeling it had to do with him.

"He's not coming.." she felt awkward, silence

"Oh um.." Ginta was at a loss, she looked like she had a rough night, he wanted to help her, but didn't know how to.

He was just about to change the subject when Ginta came barging out of the woods, startling the priestess and wolf demon.

"SISTER!" Hakkaku happily cried running to his "sis" it had been forever since he had last seen Kouga's crush

"hakkakku! Hi! How are yo-" his arms were around her and left just as quickly.

"what are you doing here?" he inquired, also looking around for Inuyasha, completely oblivious to her stained cheeks, oblivious to ginta flailing his arms wildly, mouthing 'NO'

 _well shit_

"I was out for a walk..." what else was she supposed to say, she couldn't straight up tell them she had just caught her man out making out with Kikyo, they wouldn't do anything but she didn't want pity either, especially from her friends.

"Oh we were out hunting, why are you alone?" Hakkakku asked

"I think that's enough questions hakkaku..." ginta fnally butt in sensing his friends unconfort, kagome sighed grateful that she didn't have to answer.

"well I guess we should go back.." hakkaku finally sensed something was going on with her

"aright." a thought occurred to her, where was she going to stay the night? It wasn't like she could go back to her cottage, what if he was there. She couldn't face him, not right now. Sango and Mirokou would be more than happy to have them in their home, she knew that, but they also had a family to take care of, why was she always a burden to someone. _Maybe that's why inuyasha strayed. I was too dependent._ She saddened at her thoughts. _I wish I could talk to my mom right now._

"kagome..I know this isn't really my place...but would you like to come with us? We can escort you back to your village if you'd like" ginta would never forgive himself if anything happened to lady kagome, Kouga would never forgive them.

"I" she was about to decline, _but why? Why would you deny. You don't have anything to come back to._ "if I could just go with you guys I would like that but...wait oh!" _but kouga was married to Ayame, surely she would be angry,_ "but what about Ayame...won't she be mad?"

Hakkaku and Ginta gave each other a look

 _Should we tell her?_ one of them growled

 _That is not our place to say, besides we can't leave her. He would be angry_ the other barked out

Kagome looked at them, confusion filling her head.

"it'll be okay, I'm sure they will be fine with you staying" hakkaku finally replied

"thank you" she sighed, thanking the heavens she had a place to stay, at least for the night.

"this way lady kagome. " the demon wolves started walking. Kagome looked back. Her heart heavy, it would be a while before she came back.

* * *

Hello! Thank you for reading, if you have enjoyed reading this please leave a review, or a critique!


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

Me: I am back again with another chapter, if you are enjoying this story please leave a comment, I enjoy seeing them pop up! As always I do not own any characters, just my own storyline.

Inuyasha: "..."

* * *

The closer the three of them got to the wolves home, the colder it got. Every minute a new question would pop into kagome's head, _**did she make the right choice in leaving? Surely her friends would be upset at her. What about ayame? How would she react to seeing her. What about kouga? Would he be happy in seeing her, would he turn his bac-**_

"Lady Kagome we're close," ginta interrupting her thoughts, sensing her worry, somehow he understood she had some anxiety, but he didn't know about what exactly. All of his companions loved kagome, she had saved them.

By the time they neared the mountain kagome had goosebumps all over, but it wasn't just because of the cold. Ginta and hakkaku of course noticed right away that kagome was cold, even with her long robes on, they of course could not offer her anything warm.

When the trio arrived at the waterfall the sun was barely peaking out, kagome was completely exhausted from the trip, she glanced up to where the entrance was a soft glow illuminated the entrance. How on earth was she going to get up there? She couldn't jump there of course, she wasn't built like a demon, climbing would be an option but with her robes being in the way an accident would be bound to happen.

"sis?" hakkaku voiced.

"yes?" she looked at him

"you don't have to worry about getting up there, one of us can take you," one knee went on the ground, turning his back to her.

"oh!" she never expected this to be am option, she blushed slightly, "are you sure it's okay? What if i'm too heavy" she felt vain just saying this, ,by no means was kagome fat, but even when she was "carried" by Inuyasha she felt heavy

"it's ok kagome, you wont be heavy, besides...umm..you can't really get up there without help from a demon." ginta added, hoping to sooth her worries, as well as hoping he didn't accidentally insult her

"if it's okay with you hakkaku..thank you" she wrapped her legs gently around his waist and held onto his shoulders, the two demons jumped up onto the cliff safely. She slid of his back looking around.

"do you want to go rest? or would you like to talk to kouga?" one of them asked her

As much as resting sounded tempting to her ,kagome knew she had to talk to kouga about staying for the day, even if they were friends it would be rude to not make her presence known, especially in his home.

"I'd like to talk to kouga for a bit, to see if it's okay with him," before ginta or hakkakku interrupted her, she held up her hand, "I know what you guys are gonna say, but I still want to make this right."

Kagome entered, looking around the quiet cave, a few wolves were laying around sleeping, perking up as soon as they heard her walking in, running up to her with their tails wagging, tongues poking out, she smiled, happy that they had remembered her. Ginta walked ahead of her, assuming she should follow him he lead her to a different "room", where there was a table, wolves eating, stuffing their faces with a variety of food. As she walked in eyes, and heads turned to her. Her cheeks stained as the attention turned to her. She scanned the room, until her eyes met a familiar stormy cobalt, suddenly feeling conscious of how she looked, not noticing green eyes also staring at her in shock.

* * *

"Kagome.." a choked whisper slipped from him. Were his eyes decieving him? She was here. In front of him.

"Hello Kouga...Hello ayame." she bowed her head.

* * *

Me: Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if it felt short. As always leave a review if you like this story, in order for me to continue it!


	4. Chapter 4: Acceptance

Me: Hello! Back again with another chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Kagome.." a choked whisper slipped from him. Were his eyes deceiving him? She was here. In front of him.

"Hello Kouga...Hello ayame." she bowed her head.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT!" sango's screeching voice hurt the half demon's ears.

"She left." he repeated numbly, of course he was going to tell her the truth, but he was afraid of the demon slayer.

"That doesn't sound like kagome, she would have a reason." she crossed her arms, her eyes slanting in suspicion

"After she caught me with kikyo..she left." his ears falling flat, kikyo stepping out from behind him, having gone through the open doorway

"You bastard." sango's voice was filled with hate, her arm grabbing the nearest object she could find, swinging it at the half demon, he ducked just in time, shards of the pot spilling on the floor behind him

"sango , love, please calm down," mirokou said, trying to hold his pregnant wife's arms,"it's not good for the baby to" he was immediately shushed when she turned around and glared at him

"You!" her finger pointing at the priestess, "bitch, how dare you come between them, and you!" her voice rising higher as she looked at inuyasha, angry tears threatening to spill, hormones be damned she thought, "kagome gave you everything, she gave you friends, a home, she waited for you, why couldn't you do the same?" she was ready to choke him when kikyo's voice broke through

"He waited for me, we were mated, once that happened he was bound to me forever, even after death he can't move on."

"You were what! So you thought you could just lead kagome on! Until when? ANSWER ME." she screamed, tears running down her face at the thought of her best friend

"I-I didn't know how to tell her." he finally admitted looking down at the ground in shame, feeling bad making his friend cry, if they were even friends anymore

"Get out." she spat out

"Please sango,"

"GET OUT" she screamed hurling another object, this time hitting it's aimed target, the vase hitting the half demons head

* * *

The room went quiet, every wolf and demons heads were looking at her, unsure how to react, of course they had missed her but their leader, he went almost mad after she had disappeared. Kouga went mute, looking as if he had seen a ghost.

"kouga?" crap, was it a mistake coming here?, she started walking to him, he got up from his sitting position off the floor almost clumsily, in a heartbeat he was in front of her, eyes wide examining her, as if looking for any faults that would make him know that wasn't her.

"you're here...you're really here..you're back. Where were you?" a million thoughts went through his mind, the last time he had seen her, she was with that mutt, where was he? After they defeated Naraku he couldn't find her, was when he had asked the depressed mutt where she had gone, he had only received a look of defeat and a "she's home." of course kouga had grabbed the half-breed by the neck demanding to know where this "home" was, but inuyasha had remained tight lipped.

"yea...I'm here...can I..can I uh speak to you privately? And with your wife" she asked, nodding towards ayame

* * *

Wife? What- oh she means ayame, my mate "yeah that's fine, ayame come with me" his eyes met her stormy green ones asking her a question, "everyone else continue eating!" he announced, leaving the room, being followed by the two women.

"what can I do for you kagome? Why isn't Inuyasha with you?" just saying the name of his frenemy left a bad aftertaste,he never did trust the hanyou. The urge to hug her almost overpowered him, but he didn't want to seem like the old selfish kouga.

"well the thing is.." how was she supposed to word it, how was she going to tell him that her 'man' cheated her, not once but already countless of times , "I was wondering if it's okay with you and ayame, that if I could stay here, just for the day, I have nowhere else to go.." not true you liar, you still have sango and miroku, and well shippo, but you can't tell him that ." I'll work and stuff to make up for it. I promise I won't be a burden." there done. She just prayed he wouldn't pry any further.

Kouga being ever so oservent was aware that she wasn't telling him the full story, but he didn't want to ask her, at least not in front of ayame, boy did he know that as soon as he told her yes, there would be a huge fight.

Kagome looked at koga and ayame, they were both processing her request, she would not beg, she would take whatever answer. She stood waiting for their answer.

"it's okay if I can't. I just wanted to ask." she was ready to leave when a hand stopped her

"of course you can stay kagome," ayame said warmly, "you are always welcome here." a gentle smile gracing her lips

Kagome felt dumbstruck, "wait, don't you hate me?" of all things why did you have to blurt it out, good going kagome, good job.

"no kagome, let the past die (1). We are delighted for you to stay, as long as you want."

"thank you so much. Kouga, is it okay with you too?" she had to make sure

"yes, kagome, you saved my tribe years ago, we are forever indebted to you."

"you don't owe me anything kouga, I'm asking as a friend, not because of some debt."

"you're always welcome here, my tribe likes you. " he reassured her again, of gods was she still just as beautiful as the last time he had seen her, his stomach coiled, feeling upset at himself with his wife right next to him.

"thank you both," she smiled at the, relief washing over her, "

"If you really want to do something, you can be our healer." kouga didn't bother telling her that his tribe people rarely got sick, thanks to their demon blood, but occasionally in battle there would be a few wounds, mainly the cubs got sick in their early stages. It made him feel a little guilty, but he knew she would be glad to fill in a role.

* * *

After eating, kagome was shown to her room by a beautiful wolf demon, her name was aki.

"And this leads to your personal hot spring, only you have access to it." aski rambled on walking through a hallway, wolves bathe? Was kagome's first thought, she would never say it out loud in fear of insulting the demon,

"On the left is ayame's room, and on the right is kouga's room." before kagome could ask a question aki had pointed to a chest,"there are a few clothes in there for you." the demoness looked at her, worry etched in kagome's face "it's not wolf armor, it's human clothes," she smiled, " should you need anything please don't be shy in asking lady ayame, kouga, or me." the demoness then promptly exited the room, leaving kagome alone with her thoughts.

Why didn't they share a room? They are mated, at least that's what I heard when I came back.

Kagome decided to bathe, her eyes closed as the hot water soothed her thoughts and worried melting away. She got out after a while, put on some clothes then fell asleep on her bed, piles and piles of furs overlapping,

She was awoken by tapping on her wall hours later, "yea?" She murmured, still tired, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's me kagome, can I come in? "

"Oh yea, come in" she got up from her bed, trying to fix her hair as best she could

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you wanted to go eat dinner, everyone's already there..and I wanted to ask you something too." he trailed off

"Yea? About what?" of course kagome knew what he was going to ask, it was about Inuyasha

"Well..why aren't you with inuyasha? Is he-is he dead?"

Her throat tightened, _don't cry, don't cry_ "he's alive..it's just that.. I had to get away from him."

"Why?"

"We were...we were dating I guess,"

"Dating?" what was that

"I guess you would call it courting, but anyways..I was with him for three years technically, but yesterday I..I uh." tears started forming in her eyes, trying not to remember Inuyasha making out with the dead priestess, "I uh..I saw him kissing kikyo." the damn broke, huge drops sliding down her face, her heart feeling it break for the second time

"HE WHAT?" kouga roared, "I will kill him, I am going to murder that son of a b-" he started getting up, only to have his arm grabbed by kagome, her croaky voice was what kept him from leaving to choke the half-breed

"No please don't, it's not worth it, he had never told me he had mated her...it's my fault really, I should have seen he never cared."

Kouga wrapped his arms around her trying to sooth her, _the dirty bastard was mated to her, how dare he string along kagome_ "I'm sorry kagome...I'm sorry.." carefully stroking her hair, the paid unaware of two green eyes staring at them,

* * *

(1) It was a reference to a quote from the Last Jedi, if you haven't seen it I highly recommend it! I wouldn't say it was the best but I enjoyed it.

Also there was waaay more added to this story but unfortunately my computer was basically"screw you" and I lost most of my work :( I managed to save the beginning, but the end part was deleted..


	5. Chapter 5: A Baby

Me: Hello I am back with another chapter, I tried making it a little longer, you you enjoy!

* * *

"Kouga?" kagome said, looking up at her friend, who was gently rubbing her back, she bit her lip, not wanting to be too invasive

"Yea?" he replied sounding distracted, his gaze focused on a spot in the ceiling _shit, does she want me to let go?_ He stopped rubbing her back

"I uh..I just wanted to ask you something...and if it sounds too personal, well you don't have to answer it, actually nevermind, forget I said anything." she cringed, _good_ _going kagome, you've made yourself look stupid_

"What is it?" he finally looked at her, his gaze softening, _gods you have no clue how much I have missed you ,_ he let go of her, his arms dropping to his side

"The thing is, earlier, actually first can you promise that the person that told me this, you won't do anything to them," she hoped the demoness would be ok, "please."

"Okay, I promise,"

"well , she told me that your room was next to mine, and so was ayame's.." _crap, how do I ask him without sounding like a creep_

"Yes and..?" he was confused, where could she possibly be going with this

"well, why don't you and ayame share a room you guys are mated, and well I just..i'm sorry, I made this award didn't I? I didn't mean to pry, i'm sorry." her cheeks burned from embarrassment, _if he kicks you out that's on being nosy_ her inner kagome hissed at her

He sighed, not quite sure how to explain his situation, "the thing is, we aren't mated." there

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion, "what-what does that mean? You guys are married"

"We are what humans called married, but mating is completely different," his hand running through his ponytail, "we married so we could unite our tribe's, but mating is, well once you mate someone, it's forever unlike marriages," before she could protest about how marriages always didn't end up in divorce he continued, "our hearts tell us who they want for a mate, we feel it, there's never been a mistake, regardless if the mate doesn't want them, they will wait forever, never mating anyone, some demons can die alone, although uncommon it can happen."t _hat's why I never stopped pursuing you,_ "I don't love ayame, I care for her as a friend, which is why I could never bring myself to share a room with her, it would be unfair to her"

Ayame at first had been hurt, angry, there had been so many emotions when he had told her why he didn't want to mate her, she had screamed at him, asking him for an explanation, but he never wanted to bring up Kagome. In the end she had learned to accept the fact they could only remain friends, his guilt had always remained in his head, hating the fact that he had hurt her, but knowing it would have hurt her more to be mated but not connected.

Kagome's face looked perplexed, soaking up the information he had just told her, "that's..oh." unsure of what to say

"Come on let's go eat, you must be starving." he grabbed her arm, dragging her out of bed

* * *

Dinner was awkward to say the least, kagome had sat next to kouga and ayame, looking down at her plate of food, depressing thoughts overtaking her, no matter how hard she tried all she could think of was Inuyasha's betrayal. The wolves and demons felt her sadness seeping around the room, her spiritual powers were not helping, each demon silently prayed that they would not be purified with her power.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" ayame asked her

"Hmm? Yea, I'm ok, sorry I was uh just thinking." _about how Inuyasha is a cheating asshole and I wasted three years in my life_ , she looked down at her bowl full of fruit the generous wolves had picked for her , they had even been kind enough to throw some vegetables onto the dining table.

"Oh, well I wanted to talk to you later if that's ok, if you don't I understand." her eyes hopeful, but there was guilt in it, I _'m sorry kagome, but please let me be selfish a little longer_

"Of course, i'd be glad to."

"What's on your mind?"

"nothing much." _besides the fact that you and kouga aren't actually married in the demon world, nothing much_

* * *

Ayame entered her room shortly after dinner, looking around the room as if searching for something

"Come sit,"kagome dragged a chair over to ayame, "so what did you want to talk about?"

"I, well me and kouga are...we want a baby. I want a baby." she grabbed her hands

For some reason kagome's heart felt like someone had thrown a knife at it, Why was she feeling like that, she should be happy for her friends. _Oh mama, I miss home so much_ she wanted to cry, ignoring to burning sensation in the back of her throat

"you, really! I'm so happy for you," am I , "does kouga want a baby? Oh wait nevermind you already said he does, haha," she giggled nervously, trying to hide how her voice was cracking

"I don't actually know…"she admitted, "but he's always wanted kids, I Know that, he's always wanted to be a father, and now that he's older I think he would love to have a baby." she was lying through her teeth, sort of, he did want kids, but not with her.

"Oh well, i'm happy for you…"she said awkwardly, "when are you planning on telling him?"

"Tonight later when I go to his-er I mean our room."

Liar

* * *

"Absolutely not." the glare he gave her sent shivers up Ayame's spine

"Why not? You said you wanted children, why not with me?" she was frustrated, and hurt, "What's so wrong with me?!"she lunged at him wanting to hurt him physically, but he was too strong and had expected it,

"Nothing is wrong with you!"he grabbed her by her arms slightly shaking her, "but we will always remain friends you know that, you're not my-"

"Mate."she finished for him, "I know I'm not your mate, you've reminded me, everyone has reminded me," her tone turning sour, "your people barely talk to me,"

"Then learn to accept it,"he let her go, "don't bring this up again." he was done talking with her.

"All of a sudden she shows up and you don't want a baby?They start talking to her. Kagome this Kagome that. You don't want to be around me, it's because of her isn't it? ISN'T IT!" she screamed, not caring if kagome could hear her from the other room.

He turned around his eyes turning a deep red color, "IT'S BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU," he yelled at her back, her shoulders slumping, "I never have and I never will, get out."

She sucked in her cheeks angrily, tears running down her face,leaving his room.

* * *

Kagome sighed, after dinner she had gone to take a nice bath in the hot spring then laid in bed, she was still sad about Inuyasha, the more she thought about him the more his flaws seemed apparent

"I'm so tired." she mumbled to herself, her eyes closing when she heard it, yelling, _hmm I wonder what kind of couple is fighting_

""All of a sudden she shows up and you don't want a baby? You don't want to be around me, it's because of her isn't it? ISN'T IT!""

"Ayame…oh, oh no…" she listened more, hearing kouga's rejection, _I am so so sorry ayame, I'm so sorry...it's all my fault she considered getting up to go talk to them, but decided that this was not her fight, everywhere you go you just mess things up don't you, look at you Inuyasha left you for someone else, someone better, you go somewhere new and you destroy a relationship, you're a failure kagome,_ her inner self started speaking at her, i _f you had just stayed home everyone would have been so happy_

"You're right," she said out loud, "I should have stayed home," her mind drifting to the well, I can still try...it wouldn't hurt anyone


End file.
